Past and Future intertwined
by Rose-Aki
Summary: TJ and Vince have a surprise for Spinelli and Gretchen. How are they going to react when they see what the guys have prepared? TJ/Spinelli Vince/Gretchen
1. Past

A/N: Welcome to my new story :) I will let you read it now without further notice because I don't want to accidentally reveal TJ's and Vince's surprise. Please enjoy :)

* * *

Seventeen-year-old TJ Detweiler sat on the bleachers of the school's football field, thinking about the next day. Not only would Vince and him have an important football game tomorrow, but also their lives would change forever.

So much had changed since elementary school, but a few things had stayed the same. All six of them were still the closest friends, but four of them were even more than that. It had taken Vince and him long enough to admit their feelings to the two girls in their group but two years ago they had finally made a move.

Even if Vince and Gretchen couldn't be more different they fit perfectly together. TJ could still remember Gretchen's surprised face when Vince had confessed to her in front of their group of friends. A few minutes later the news of the quarterback and the top pupil being together had spread like wildfire. Most of the girls at school had been devastated about the new relationship, but neither Gretchen nor Vince had really cared.

TJ had become a successful football player himself and had just like Vince his own group of female fans at school. However he could care less about it, because there had always been only one girl for him. He smiled when he remembered how Spinelli and him had become a couple two years ago.

Flashback

_The football game ended with a win for their school's team and their friends came down on the field to congratulate them. Gretchen wore Vince's letter jacket and hugged him shyly. The two had been together for a week and were still a little unsure about showing their affection in front of people. _

_TJ smiled at the sight in front of him. Then his eyes moved to Spinelli who was smiling at the new couple too. She looked happy for their friends, but TJ recognized the same sadness in her eyes he felt at the moment. He knew that he wanted to see her in his letter jacket coming down to him after a game to congratulate him just like the couple in front of them was doing, but could it really be that she wanted that too? Maybe he was just hoping so much for it that he imagine things. However there was a little chance that she would want that too and he had to go for it._

"_Spinelli can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_Beautiful brown eyes met his and he gulped nervously._

"_We will be right back guys." She announced and the two went behind the bleachers. _

_Sometimes it still amazed TJ how good they understood what the other meant. She had known immediately that he wanted to speak to her in private without being exactly told. _

_They were now out of sight and earshot of their friends so TJ stopped to face Spinelli. She was looking on the ground almost shyly, something that was untypical for her. TJ wondered if she had an idea what was coming._

"_Spinelli I-I..." She wasn't even looking at him, but he felt as if he was going to confess to her in front of thousands of people. He hadn't known that it would be so difficult. Vince had seemed so cool about it when he had told Gretchen. Why couldn't he be like this too? He had to try a different approach. Struggling out of his letter jacket he implemented one of his famous plans. _

"_Spinelli would you wear this for me?" He asked nervously, holding the jacket out for her to take._

_Her head snapped up immediately and her eyes stared at the object in front of her._

"_But TJ that would mean t-that-"_

"_Yeah it would. Do you want this?"_

_Both of them knew that they weren't only talking about the jacket anymore. _

"_I think I would like that."_

_It was the first time he had ever seen her blush and he couldn't help but think that she looked even more beautiful with it. Of course he would never tell her that because she would definite punch him for it._

_Flashback end_

TJ grinned at the memories. After that they had shared their first real kiss without the whole elementary school watching. When they had broken the kiss for air she had called him a dork for confessing this way, but since that day she had always worn the jacket to every game.

"Hey man, thinking about tomorrow?" Vince's voice brought TJ out of his thoughts. He had almost forgotten that he was here to meet Vince.

"More like thinking about the past."

Vince nodded in understanding and sat down next to him.

"Remember the last time we sat here talking seriously about the girls?"

"Yeah...it was the day before you confessed to Gretchen and a week before I told Spinelli."

"That was almost two years ago. I can't believe how long ago that was." Vince mused.

"You remembered how bad our fangirls took it?"

"I thought the Ashleys were about to start a cat fight."

"Well if they had started one Spinelli would have handled it." TJ said proudly.

"True. Maybe that was the reason they didn't start one." Vince said laughing.

"Good old times." TJ joined the laugh.

After the two had calmed down Vince spoke up.

"Hey man, are you sure about tomorrow? Are we really going to go through with it?"

They had been the best buddies for so long now that they felt comfortable talking about everything so TJ answered truthfully.

"I am nervous. You know, not because I am not sure I want to spend the rest of my life with Spinelli, but because maybe some people will think we are too young."

"I know what you mean. I thought along the same lines, but it feels right to do it now."

"Yeah..." TJ agreed.

"Let's just hope everything will go fine tomorrow."

"Scared she will say no?" TJ smirked.

"No." Vince smirked back. "And even if she does she wouldn't punch me on top of that like Spinelli would."

"You got a point there."

The two friends talked for a while longer, giving each other courage before the big day tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I am guessing all of you figured out what the surprise is gonna be. If not don't read this author note further. I know it's untypical for me to write a future fic for Recess so let me explain how that came. Dragonsprit asked me if I could make a story where TJ and Vince propose to the girls so I took the challenge and wrote this. I hope this is going in the right direction and all of you like it. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Future

The next day began normal for the six friends, with only two of them knowing a secret nobody else did.

After a win for their football team TJ and Vince waited for everyone else to disappear until it was only them and the girls on the field. The guys shared a knowing look before TJ spoke up.

"Well Spinelli I think we should take a walk over there."

"Why? I mean we are perfectly fine here-"

"Come on. See you later guys." With that TJ pulled his still complaining girlfriend away.

Vince had to crack a smile at the couple. Even if they were older TJ and Spinelli were still the same at heart.

Getting serious again he turned back to Gretchen and locked eyes with her.

"Do you remember when we talked about having kids?"

Gretchen nodded and smiled when she thought back at the conversation they had about their future together.

"I want to take the next step to this so I..." He kneeled down in front of her and pulled out the ring he had selected with TJ two weeks ago. "I know we are young but I want to ask you if you will marry me?"

Vince waited patiently for her answer, but each passing second felt like an eternity to him. Maybe she really thought they weren't ready for this or she had doubts about this commitment at such a young age.

"Yes."

This word was all it took to made him forget his worries immediately. Tears streamed down Gretchen's cheeks as she repeated her answer.

All Vince could think about was how happy he was right now. He hugged her close to his chest and kissed her over and over again before putting the ring on her finger. Vince only hoped TJ would be fine too.

The other couple had stopped walking and TJ nervously turned to Spinelli. He had planned a great speech in his head but at the moment he couldn't remember a single word he had prepared.

"Would you please tell me now why you dragged me out here and away from our friends?"

As strange as it sounded Spinelli's annoyed voice gave TJ a sense a peace. This was his Spinelli who he loved with all his heart. There was no need to be nervous. Suddenly he knew exactly what to say to her.

"You know after our first kiss back at Third Street I felt different about you. I didn't knew what it meant until we entered High School and then it took me a long time to admit it to you."

Spinelli didn't know where this was coming from, but she smiled at the memories he was talking about.

"I don't want to wait any longer like I did so often in the past. I want you to be mine for my whole life." The words were coming directly from his heart and Spinelli felt her own heart speed up even more when he kneeled down in front of her.

Taking one of her hands in one of his he pulled a beautiful ring out.

"Spinelli, want to be with me for the rest of our lives?"

A lone happy tear slipped from her eyes and she pulled him up by their joined hands. Encircling her arms around his neck she kissed him passionately. In return TJ wound his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer. After they pulled away to breath TJ smiled at her.

"I take it that this was a yes."

"Of course it was." She smiled back and punched him playfully.

"Will you not only wear the jacket from now one but the ring too?"

"I will have to get used to wearing jewelry but for you I think I can mange."

TJ grinned brightly and put the ring on her finger before kissing her again.

When they went back to the center of the football field TJ saw Vince and Gretchen holding hands and looking happy. The guys shared a look. It had been the right decision and time to propose. This was the beginning of their future with their girls and they were sure they would never want to have it any other way.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
